


Family (Rewrite)

by Kelblue_Fire18



Series: Warm Kratts AU [2]
Category: Wild Kratts
Genre: Fluff In The End, Krattcest - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Other, again I regret nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelblue_Fire18/pseuds/Kelblue_Fire18
Summary: Nabel's younger sister enters the world at an unexpected, yet tense time.





	Family (Rewrite)

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: another rewrite for the AU, because 1) why the hell not?, 2) because I can and 3) I love writing about this AU. Also, cannot stop thinking about Krattcest.

Martin thought he felt the bed shift quickly before he realized that Chris is awake, even though it is only four in the morning. As he sat up on the bed, he noticed that the spot next to him is gone and that the light from the bathroom is on. Worry started to sink in within him. 

“Chris?”  


As he got closer to the room where Chris could be in, he could hear a hurling noise, and him breathing heavily. He entered through the door which was open all the way, and sure enough, the younger man was kneeling, his head over the toilet, and panting loudly.  
“Everything okay, bro?”

“I…I dunno,” Chris replied, running his hand over his hair. “I’m not sure what’s wrong with me. But I don’t think I got the flu.”

“Whatcha mean?”

“I’ve been having cramps for a while, but I don’t think that was a flu of some kind or from one of the adventures we had after Nabel came.” 

He stood up slowly, then walked over to the sink, all while rubbing the bridge of his nose. Martin rubbed his back while he splashed water on his face. After he had washed away what he had been throwing up, Chris trudged back to bed, with Martin holding him to keep him from falling. 

“Please tell me you’re not sick,” he said softly, placing the back of his hand on the younger brother’s forehead. Seeing that it’s not hot, he sat next to him on the bed and placed his hand on his shoulder. 

“Don’t think I’m sick,” Chris replied, his hand on his stomach. “And like I said, definitely not the flu or from an adventure.”

“Well, try and get some rest, if you have to. We’ll check up on you tomorrow.” 

“I’ll try to get some,” Chris responded, and went back to sleep, to Martin’s relief; the older brother, however, stayed awake for a while more, since he was more worried about him than he thought. 

*****

As thunder rumbled in the darkened sky, Nabel scooted closer to her father, whimpering in fear. Marting wrapped his arm around the little girl in sympathy, while giving a quick glance to Chris, who had his hand over his swollen belly. A flash of lightning suddenly appeared, followed by the loudest sound of thunder, enough for Nabel to cry in fear and wrap her security blanket around herself. Her father chuckled a bit, even though he knew she was scared of the brewing storm and embraced her entirely. In response, the little girl rubbed her head against his chest, trying to get deeper into his warmth. 

Nine months had passed, and the brothers can still distinctly remember the excitement they could not contain when they found out they are having another baby in their family. Nabel was also excited and scared about having a baby brother or sister at the same time because she was afraid her dads won’t love her anymore; Martin and Chris told her they would still love her and her little sibling both equally. The rest of the crew, including the villains, were more ecstatic than the others, about having another godchild.

A few hours or four passed, the storm had ceased but still looming over them as if it is forming another surprise for the small family. At that moment, Chris scooted on the bed close to the two, his hand still over his stomach. 

“The storm’s died down, ‘bel,” he said to her softly. “There’s nothing to be afraid of anymore.”

“I know, but I’m still scared,” she replied. 

“Nabel, it’s okay,” Martin spoke next, while still holding her close to him. “Your father and I used to be scared of storms like this when we were your age.”

“And sometimes, we had to come to our parents’ room, like you did, so that we can be safe with them,” Chris piped in, his hand no longer over his distended stomach. “So, there’s nothing to be afraid of for now.” 

At that moment, Martin’s Creature Pod rang, and he answered it to see Aviva and the two others behind her. 

“Aviva? What’s going on?”

“We’re on our way to you guys. We have to get supplies to fix the Tortuga for a bit. Is everything going all right over there?” 

“We’re fine. Nabel’s just scared, but the storm is getting over us.” 

Abruptly, Chris felt a small pang in his lower abdomen and clutched it with his one hand. A soft groan escaped his lips, which caught his older brother and his daughter’s attention. 

“Chris? What’s up?”

“I’m thinking that the baby’s ready to come out now,” Chris replied, a contraction rippling through his body. 

“What?! Now?!” The crew and Martin both shouted in unison. 

“Not now!” Nabel cried in fear. 

“We’re glad we’re heading towards your way,” Koki exclaimed. “We’ll get supplies after we deliver the baby. Just hang tight.” 

Chris panted and held his stomach, but he nodded in response. Martin looked at him in confusion and concern. “You seem calm about this, bro.”

“There aren’t any predators around us this time, so we got nothing to worry about, besides this,” the younger brother groaned when another contraction came in. 

“Alright, let’s get you ready for the delivery.” The older man went off the bed to get a few supplies, while Nabel stayed behind and watched Chris in worry. 

By the time the Tortuga arrived, the contractions have started to become about three minutes apart, and Nabel was getting scared for her other father. Aviva came in with the medkit, Jimmy Z, and Koki behind her. Nabel stayed by the bedroom door, holding her stuffed animal close to her.

“How are you holding up, Chris?” Aviva checked over him as he breathed rhythmically. Jimmy Z and Koki watched from the door

“Couldn’t be better,” the brunette said, before giving out a small moan, still holding his abdomen.

“Can’t believe I’m saying this but looks like we’re doing a home delivery. We can’t go to a hospital, even though the storm is gone now.” 

Though he was shocked about Aviva’s plan, he knew that it is true, that they had no choice. He walked over to where the young girl is standing, and led her to the living room, motioning Jimmy Z to follow him. 

“Nabel, listen, we’re gonna help your papa out. I’ll be right back as soon as I can, okay?” Martin told her softly since he knew she was scared for her other father. She gave a small nod in response. 

“Jimmy, I need you to stay with Nabel until we’re done helping out Chris.”

“I’m on it,” The other man replied while giving a thumbs up. 

“Is Papa gonna be okay?”

“He’ll be fine, sweetie. We’ll be back out soon, alright?” Aviva called out for him, and Martin headed to the room where Chris is. As soon as he is gone, Nabel walked over to the computer her fathers had installed so they can still contact the Tortuga. 

“Any idea what you want to do?” Jimmy Z asked the young girl curiously. 

“Papa and Daddy taught me how to use this for researching different creatures after their missions. We can quiz each other on those.” 

Jimmy Z thought for a bit, then nodded, as if agreeing to the idea. “This might work.”

*****

The two didn’t realize how long it had been since Chris had gone into labor; in fact, they hadn’t noticed that the others were on their way here, until later. They were sprawled on the floor playing a board game, since there were no more creatures to quiz each other on, when the front door suddenly opened, frightening the two, and revealing the villains with gifts for Nabel’s little sibling, two of the Zachbots behind them. 

“Uh… did we miss anything?” Dabio was the first to break the silence. 

“No, you didn’t,” Jimmy Z replied. “You guys came just in time.” 

“So, where are the others?” Donita asked him, as Nabel picked up the pieces for the board game. 

“They’re in that room,” said Nabel. “I’m getting scared for Papa. What if something happens to him and the baby?”

“It’s alright, Bella,” she said to her, kneeling to her level. “I’m sure your father is going to be fine in there.” 

A loud, harsh scream from the room caused the others to jump in fright, along with muffled cheers from Martin, Aviva, and Koki. As soon as the screams and cheers are gone, they appear again every minute. The villains decided to stick around, while Jimmy Z tried to comfort Nabel to keep her occupied from the commotion. 

Eventually, the screams and cheers had died down, followed by silence; that made the others uncomfortable and uncertain about what had just happened. Abruptly, a loud wail, even though it was muffled because of the door, filled the silence, causing the other people to suddenly shoot up from their seats in excitement. Nabel was the first to reach the door first, as Koki opened the door at the same moment. 

“It’s a girl!” she exclaimed. At that moment, Nabel rushed past her legs before Koki or Jimmy Z can try to stop her. 

Meanwhile, Chris was snuggling the newborn against his chest and crying softly in joy, while Martin placed kisses over his head. Even though he was exhausted, the younger brother was unable to hold back the happiness of holding his second daughter for the first time. They didn’t notice Nabel climbing on the bed until they heard a small grunt. 

“Wow, she’s so small,” the young girl whispered as she stared at her new sister, to not wake her up. 

“You were like that, too, when you were younger,” Chris said softly since the baby is calmed down now. 

“She almost looks like you, Papa.” 

And Nabel was right. Aside from the red-brown hair, which was inherited from her grandmother, her looks are clearly from her other father. The young girl scooted closer to where her father is resting, and not waking to wake up her sleeping sister, watched her in wonder. Soon, the baby yawned and opened her eyes, revealing to be blue like her other father’s. 

“Hi, Alli,” Nabel finally said. “I’m your big sister.” In response, the little newborn gave a small toothless smile and waved her arms around. 

“Welcome to the Kratts Team.”


End file.
